Survival
by SitaTheLastVampire
Summary: MA-Sequel to feeling the same way-Max is pregnant...Eva is back as a cyborg...A vaccin against progeria and seizures is found...but the bad guys are always running...the summary sucks but not the story(least i hope)
1. Bitter

**Survival : Sequel to feeling the same way.**

**Max/Alec.**

**Disclaimer : Don't owe anything...**

**So that i don't have to explain this in the story, the Freak Nation, is now the organisation of Lydecker. So the HQ is the building where Max work now. I was getting tired of calling it, Lydecker's HQ.**

**So Lydecker is the CO, if we can put it that way, and Max his second in command. Although, it's more complicated than that. Anyway, now some of the Xs are back on the field, as we saw it in 'feeling the same way'. The mission are not very dangerous for now, because Lydecker is trying to gather his troops. So it's mainly retrieval missions, or spying missions.**

**Timing : A few months after 'Feeling the same way'.**

**The first chapter is a little bit short.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**An hospital somewhere in France.**

Bip...bip...bip...bip...bip...

"Check his vitals every hour." Said a doctor in French to one of the nurses.

The woman nodded and looked at the man lying on the bed. A burn victim. He was totally disfigured.

She sighed and got closer to her patient.

"It's a miracle you're still alive Mr. Levallois." She said in french.

**Seattle- HQ of Freak Nation-Max's office.**

Max was sitting on Alec's lap exploring her lover's mouth when someone cleared his throat.

Max didn't even turn to see who it was. She knew it was Lydecker.

"We have news kids. It's important." He said.

"Anyway, I have to go and see one of my contacts for the medical supplies." Said Alec.

The two transgenics stood up and faced the colonel.

Alec kissed her one last time before exiting her office.

"I assume everything is going fine with him." Stated Lydecker.

"Not that it's any of your business, Donald. But yeah. Everything's fine with him."

"How many people did we loose this month because of the seizures?" he asked.

"None." She answered. "What's the news you wanted to talk about?"

"The data you got from France." He started.

"Yeah?" she raised one eyebrow.

"We've managed to get a treatment for the seizures. A permanent one." He informed.

"That's great! What is the problem then?"

"It hasn't been tested yet. And we need a last component to stabilize the formula. We don't have it. The Chinese have it."

"It would have been to easy." she said. "I suppose you want me to get that component."

"It's in your interest and in mine too." Lydecker stated. "You should go there yourself. You may lack ten years of training, but you have a good instinct, and you're natural born leader. Your people trust you."

"Ok."

**Somewhere near Beijing, China – A military compound.**

"You all know what to do?" whispered Max. "Then, we'll meet at the rendezvous point in one hour."

She went to China with Bullet's team and two X5's, both males. Jam and Sway.

It should have been easy. This is what they were trained to do. But apparently, people were waiting for them.

Two of her people were shot, Bullet and Ralph.

"Go to the rendezvous point!" she ordered her team. "Now! Move it!" she yelled.

She was covering them and now, she was facing alone the Chinese soldiers. They wanted her alive.

The last thing she remembered was that someone knocked her out.

**HQ-Freak Nation- Lydecker's office.**

"What do you mean she's missing?" yelled Alec.

"She was covering her team. She ordered them to go to the rendezvous point. Bullet and Ralph, as you call them were wounded. Now, the Chinese have her."

"You said it was easy!" blamed Alec.

"Apparently, they were expecting our visit."

"Do you think she's still alive?" he asked.

"I don't know. They could use her while she's alive or not."

"Let me go there!" Alec said.

"I understand that it's hard for you especially since you two are mates, but they probably have moved her since. Give me time to locate them. I will not let them have one of my kids! Especially her."

"No you don't understand!" he yelled. "She's pregnant." He said.

**Somewhere in Canada.**

"Good morning 452." Said a man.

Max opened her eyes slowly. She had a really strong headache and she was cuffed to the bed. She recognized the accent. Levallois. But she didn't recognize the face. The man was disfigured and breathed hardly.

"I presume you recognized me. In case you didn't, let me introduce myself again. Aurelien Levallois. Welcome to your new home."


	2. Bite me

**Author's note : Ok, everybody, this chapter has been corrected.**

**Sorry for the delay...Please review puppy dog eyes**

****

**HQ Freak Nation – Lydecker's office.**

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Lydecker said.

"Pregnant as she's expecting a baby! My baby!" Alec shouted. "God! I would know if she was dead, right? People talk about those relationships when two people are really connected...I mean Iwould feel it, right?"

"I don't know son. But we have to find her. Soon."

**Alberta-Canada.**

"452, or should I call you Chloé?" asked Aurelien.

He was sitting in front of her cell while she was still handcuffed to the bed.

"Whatever, I don't plan to stay." She muttered.

"You're not very nice you know. You didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend. I should have listened to my instincts when I asked you about your bodyguard." Said the French. "But your beauty, miss, is intoxicating me."

Max's stomach lurched and she didn't know if it was the morning sickness or the disgusting image of this guy drooling over her. Ugh. She didn't like him before his 'accident' and now, he made her sick.

"I'm going to ralph." She said.

"There's a bucket, near you." Aurelien said.

She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"Oh, well. I'll keep you alive. Just enough to take your child. Yes, I know you're pregnant. And then, I'll give you back to the Chinese. They've waited so long to have one of your specimens."

Max was afraid for her baby. What mother wouldn't be?.

"What are you going to do with my baby?"

"Well use it of course. One day, she'll be old enough to be my wife."

"You sick bastard!" she yelled.

"You shouldn't upset yourself, it may cause harm to the baby. You wouldn't want that, would you?" he advised.

"Then, let me go. And I won't be upset anymore." She replied.

An ugly smile lighted up his face.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you."

**Flashback.**

**Max's apartment in TC.**

It was two weeks now that they were together.

"Hey honey." Greeted Alec as he put his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Trying to cook. It's for the babies at Gem's daycare."

"Oh. Do I get some cookies, or what?"

"No. Plus I'm not sure I'm good at this. I mean all I had to cook before was for my baby. If you know what I mean." She said.

"I understand. I'm sure it will be really good."

"Thanks." She turned around to face him, and kissed him on the nose, then on his lips.

"You said you wanted to see me. Need a massage?" he teased.

"Actually no." Her tone was serious.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I talked to Tara. Her pregnancy is going fine." She started.

"That's good. Ledge must be really happy about it." He said.

"Yeah. We talked about heat, and all the things I've missed those ten years." She continued.

"So?"

"She said that I have 99percent chance to get pregnant during my heat. And I am due in five days tops. I don't want a baby."

Somehow, that made Alec sad.

"It's misfortunate. It's my dream to have a family with you. To have your baby. But you know that this is not the moment, not the situation. Not yet. I'm not ready. Neither are you, at least I think."

"I agree." He conceded understanding her point of view.

"So, I'll do what I did the last months. I'll be at OC's and she'll sedate me."

"Ok."

He took her in his embrace because he knew how much she loved the children. Since the opening of the daycare Gem's bakery, she spent many hours there taking care of the children. And the children really loved her. She wanted a baby, but maybe she just needed a little help to make a decision. As for Alec, he already knew for sure what he wanted a baby, their baby.

**Two months later.**

When she came back home that day, she was surprised by all the petals of roses strewing the floor of her living room and making a path to her bedroom. She smiled when she noticed the candles. There weren't too many, but enough to light the apartment with the perfume of cherry, her favorite flavor.

She headed for her bedroom and found a little golden card on the bed. It said _Turn around._

So she turned around. Alec was at the threshold of her bedroom.

"Alec, what are you doing?"

Alec went down on one knee. He was holding a jewelry box, and he opened it to show the engagement ring. Max was blushing from head to toe.

"Max, will you marry me?"

Max cocked her head to one side and smiled. A single tear ran down her cheek.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes." She whispered.

Alec picked her up in a loving embrace and spun her around the room.

"God I love you Max!"

"And I love you too." She said.

**End of Flashback.**

A tear ran down her cheek as she was still chained to her bed.

"Alec, come on. Come and get me!" she whispered.

**Flashback.**

**One week after his proposal- Alec's office.**

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Max entering her, can you believe it, fiancé's office.

"Yeah. Remember when you talked about the heats." He started.

"Of course." She said.

"You told me what you thought about having a baby. I know you think that it's not the right moment, nor the right situation, and I understand that. But if not now, then when? I mean, we never know when all this is going to stop. I mean, I want to live with you. I know how it is important for you to have a normal life. Don't mistake me, I'm not asking you that to make you feel normal, but i really do want a baby with you."

He paused a moment. She remained silent.

"I want a baby with you. Now you know what I think about it."

"Ok." She whispered. "I guess we will have to wait for my next cycle for that." She grinned.

**Four months later**

**Doctor Carr's office.**

"So? Am I?" she asked.

"You are pregnant Max."

**Later that morning – Max's office.**

Alec was waiting for her in her office. He was pacing around the room.

"Nervous?" a familiar voice asked.

"Where were you?" he asked to Max.

"I went to see Sam Carr." She informed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up." She explained. "And plus, you weren't home when I woke up."

"What did he say?" he asked.

"I'm-we're gonna have a baby!" she shouted.

"Oh, God! I love you." he screamed.

**End of Flashback.**

**Jam pony.**

Alec went to work. That was the best thing to do for now. He still had one day before flying to Beijing and he didn't wantto stay all alone in their apartment. Plus, he needed to talk to OC.

"Hey boo! You're late today." Said OC. "Are you ok?"

"Max is missing." He informed.

"What?"

"The wedding is cancelled until I find her." He said as calm as he could.

"You will boo." She comforted.

**Beijing.**

It had been two weeks now since he has been observing the warehouse where Max had disappeared and there was no sign of her. He bugged the building. He was starting to lose hope even though he couldn't believe that she was dead. No. She couldn't be dead. He'd know it, if that was the case.

**Phone call in the warehouse-0209 AM.**

"It's me." Said the Chinese colonel.

"I know it's you Lee. What do you want." Said a man.

Alec recognized the voice immediately.

"We had a deal Aurelien!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know. Don't worry she's not dead yet. I'll just take the kid in her belly. You know that I'll give her back to you in a couple of months. You don't want Lydecker to know she's still alive, do you?" said the French.

"My superiors are getting impatient. So am I." Said the other man.

"It's not my problem. This period was part of our deal! Now quit calling me, or else someone may find out what we're doing. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes."

As soon as the Chinese Colonel hung up, Alec picked up his phone.

"I got a lead. Trace this call for me." He said to Dix.

**Alberta-Canada.**

"You should eat something my dear. We don't want you to die. Not yet. We didn't even begin the torture. I'm so gonna love to disfigure you, miss..." he trailed menacingly. "And I'll make sure that you will be conscious at all times." He grinned.

**On the plane to Canada.**

"Hang on Max, I'm coming." Whispered Alec.

It has been two hours now that Dix called him back and told him what he needed to know. So far, Lady Luck was on his side. He found himself praying to a God he didn't really believe in, to make sure she was still alive.

**Max's cell.**

She heard the footsteps coming. There was something unusual about them. They were finally coming to take her, and torture her as Aurelien said. He was going to do exactly what those doctors back at Manticore did to her when she was young, before she escaped. She didn't panic. She knew what to do. She wouldn't let them have her baby, Alec's baby, she wouldn't let him have the pleasure to kill her. No. It was time for plan B.

Two guards appeared and sedated her.

**A lab.**

Max regained consciousness slowly. She knew by the scent that she wasn't in her cell anymore. Her wrists were still handcuffed. She sensed other people's presence. Three different heartbeats. She kept her eyes closed so that the people wouldn't know she was awake yet.

"Oh, I know you're awake 452." Said Aurelien. "It was part of the training for you freaks. Open your eyes!" he shouted.

She was so startled that her eyes snapped open before she could order them to stay close. She noticed the two men in white blouses behind the French. Yeah, Levallois has decided that it was time for her torture.

"Don't worry about them, they won't touch you." He made a pause then continued. "I will. They're just here to make sure you don't die on me, or on the baby. Have I already told you that I will be delighted to take your baby and use it as my slave. Hope it'll be a female. Anyway, I'll always find something useful for it to do for me."

"You're not touching my baby or me!" she yelled.

"Tss tss...you're not in a position of making any demands 452."

She noticed all his instruments of torture laid out on the table next to her nemesis.

"I've always wanted to now what was the X's pain threshold." He said approaching her menacingly.

**Outside Levallois's base.**

Alec had been waiting outside all night, observing the guards and the security system. The place was really well guarded. He knew that it was going to be impossible for him to get in the compound without everyone realizing it. But that wouldn't stop him from reaching her. She was alive, he was going to get her home, they would marry as they planned, and they will have their baby.

That's what he was telling himself when he entered the building. Soon after, an alarm went off.

**The torture room.**

Levallois was about to break another bone of Max's when the alarm went off. She didn't give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. When she heard the sirens, a wave of hope invaded her. It was worst than anything she had experienced before. She surprised herself when she thought that the ass kicking she got from the reds two years before was just a simple scratch. But still, she wasn't going to cry. No way was that going to happen.

Levallois called four guards.

The moment they entered the room, she knew that something was not 'normal' in those guards. She noticed that they were barely fifteen. All females.

"You didn't think that Manticore was the only one to succeed did you?" said Levallois when he caught her gaze.

She understood that those kids were transgenics. Maybe not from Manticore but, still they were transgenics. Ok, so maybe it was going to be more difficult for her savior. And she knew that was Alec. She knew that right now, she couldn't walk. That reduced their chances of escape.

"Apparently, your rescuer made it on to my base that was easy. It's getting out that is impossible. So don't even think about it. And with my luck I'll soon have one more toy to play with.

At that moment, Alec smashed the door open.

Okay, so Levallois wasn't excepting him to get that near. He'll kill the guards himself for them being that incompetent, if they weren't dead already.

But Alec wasn't expecting either of the four girls in the room.

"They're transgenics!" Warned his lover.

Okay, this was going to be hard. He smelled her blood. He really had to get her out of here. It was not about a simple fight, it was for his survival and for hers. He was fighting for the one's he loved and he never was more dangerous than when it came to Max's safety. He should have insisted when she told him about the mission. He shook his head. He didn't need to wonder about how things would be if he had convinced her not to go. Now, he needed to concentrate.

He observed the four girls. So they were transgenics. But they were younger than him, so he had a few years training on them.

Unfortunately for him, the four transgenics were like the X7, designed with hive minds. They were far more dangerous than him. But he knew too that if he could take out one of them, he could have a chance. For now, he was the one taking all the punches. Patience. All he needed was an opening. And he got it. He sent one of the girls flying across the room and she never woke again.

But, it seemed to our favorite transgenic that Lady Luck had left him as the death of their comrades made only the other three more agressive. He already had bruises everywhere and a few cracked ribs.

Max couldn't move because of the shackles and the fact that her legs were broken. She watched powerless as her lover slowly failing under the other transgenics attack. She tried desperately to get rid of the ropes that tied her to the bed.

Alec thought he was going to die when one of the girls aimed a gun at him. He heard the gunshot but he didn't fall.

Two more gunshots.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Max with a gun and the other transgenics lying on the floor lifeless. Wait, Max doesn't do guns.

"Need any help?" said the transgenic.

"Sam!" cried Max.

"Hey big sister. Heard you had problems. I'm here to the rescue, since this guy over there cannot take care of it all alone. Amateur!" she commented.

Alec simply grinned. "Hey! I had them, ok!" he said afterwards.

"Whatever!" 453 replied. "Come on let's go."

"Wait!" cried Max. "Where is Levallois?"

"I believe he fled during the fight." Guessed Alec.

"We don't have time for that. We must go now!" ordered Sam.

Alec lifted Max and followed her twin until they reached the exit.

**Canadian-American Border**

"So how did you find me?" asked Max.

"For a change, he thought I was you! But, unlike you I managed to get away from him. The bastard almost had me cornered two months ago."

"Your family?" said Max with apprehension.

"They're safe." She assured. "Don't worry. I guess this makes us even."

"You shouldn't stay in Canada." Said Alec.

"I'm not going anywhere. Here, it's my home. I feel like I belong."

"I feel you." Whispered Max with understanding. This was the way she felt with Seattle. "Take care."

"I will. But you too should do the same thing. There's a leak in Lydecker's crew. That's how I found you so easily. Levallois knew what you were searching for and who was going to the mission in China. The others who came with you had luck not to be caught!" informed Sam.

"Ok. We keep in touch?" asked Max.

"Ok."

**A few days later...**

**Max's apartment.**

Max was sitting on the couch, both legs on a huge pillow.

"I'm bored!" sighed Max.

"Well watch TV." Said Alec who just got out of the bathroom.

"It's all re-runs!" she complained.

"You're such a nag!"

"No I'm not!" she denied. "Try being held in this boring, dusty apartment, while everyone is out doing something for one day! Then, I'll allow you to call me a nag!"

Alec kissed her.

"Can you imagine that because of that bastard, I had to postpone my wedding? Normally, you should be Mister Max Guevera for two weeks now!"

"No, you would be Mrs Alec (Bosworth)." ( in most fics his last name is McDowell) He replied.

She smiled at him, but then her tone became serious.

"I'm worried though." She said.

"I know."

"It was worst than what they did to me when I was young. He wanted to take our child!" she yelled.

"It okay." Soothed Alec while taking her in his arms.

"I want him dead!" she admitted. "I want him so dead."

"We're working on that hon. In the meantime, when they get your legs out of those plasters we will marry. Just like we planned, ok? Everything will be okay." Alec assured.

Yes, he will make sure that she would always be safe. Always.


	3. Shadow System

**A/N : Ok, this is the third chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**In the next chapter, Max and Alec will know the sex of the baby. So well, when you review, tell me what would you like : twins both girls, or both boys or one girl or one boy, or no twin and just a boy or a girl...**

**I hope you'll like it...**

**Their wedding.**  
  
Father Destry presided over the ceremony. Too Max's amazement, he made the difference between Ben and Alec. She was a little jealous that a 'stranger' knew how to make the difference between the two of them as it took her months to separate the two. Alec was not Ben, she knew it. And Alec was the one she loved.  
  
When she entered the church in her all white, Celtic tunic like wedding dress, all the audience seemed to have held their breath: She was simply Beautiful, Stunning!  
  
They were holding hands during all the ceremony, mouthing 'I love you' to each other every now and then.  
  
When they finally both said 'I do' and exchanged their vows and rings, they kissed passionately and tenderly.  
  
Sketchy was more than delighted to take the pictures, though Alec had hired a second person, just in case! Normal had decided not to show up, he just gave his present (a gladiator outfit) and exited the church. Most of the population of TC that knew the couple was there. Zane was the best man along with Perry, an X5 that was in Alec's unit back at Manticore and of course Joshua. Original Cindy was Max's bridesmaid, with Tara but it was impossible for Tara to stand a long time because she was eight month's pregnant now.  
  
Max was so afraid that something would go wrong, or that Levallois would attack them. But nothing happened. And by the end of the day, all she cared about was that now, she was officially, Mrs Alec McDowell. Though, she was teasing Alec about the fact that he was Mr Guevera, she really was in heaven when Father Destry said, I know introduce you to Mr and Mrs McDowell.  
  
That was a perfect day. The 21st of May of the year 2024 was perfect.  
  
Lydecker was expecting them at the exit of the Church.  
  
"Hi, Max." the old man greeted.  
"Lydecker. What are you doing here? We didn't invite you!" she stated. Though her tone was softer than usual, probably the effect of being married.  
"I brought you a gift," he said.  
"And what's that?" she asked. "Sending me on another mission?" she said ironically.  
"I think in your condition, you'll probably stay in Seattle until you birth your child." the Colonel stated.  
"Then what is it? This is the greatest day of my life, you'd better not mess it up!" she warned.  
The old man smiled. "I'm not going to mess it up." He handed her a small red vial.  
"What is it?" questioned Alec.  
"Something she could use during her pregnancy. It would insure you not to have any seizures during the next nine months." he informed.  
"How do I know it's not a poison, something you created just to kill me?" she said hands on her hips.  
"It's not." he assured. "I won't kill you. I have no interest in that." he tried to say.  
"I don't care. I don't trust you." she continued.  
To her amazement, Alec took the vial.  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked her husband.  
"I promised my self that nothing would ever happen to you again. And I don't think Lydecker would like to hurt you." "Oh, and since when? We're just pieces of meat to him!" she cried.  
"I'm not Renfro!" defended the Colonel.  
"I'm taking it!" her husband simply replied.  
"Fine!" She walked ahead of him to the car.  
"Happy now!" Alec said turning to face his superior, "Now, she's mad at me. And it's just been less than one hour since we've been married!" he shouted in frustration before heading to the car himself.  
Though he didn't like to see her upset, especially now that she was pregnant, seeing Max being mad turned him on like nothing else. Well maybe when she just got out of shower, or when she was in heat... In fact, everything Max did turned him on.  
  
**A few days later...  
**  
It appeared that Lydecker wasn't lying to them when he gave them the vial. Alec had someone do a test on a tiny drop of it. It was clean; it was a strong by-product of tryptophan.  
  
"So? What is it?" she asked a little tense.  
"Tryptophan. A by-product of tryptophan actually." he informed.  
"So you think I should take it huh?"

"I do think that." he nodded.  
"Ok."  
  
She was two months pregnant now but it didn't show yet though she had gained a little weight. It was good she had decided not to get back to Jampony Alec thought, with the runs, the bikes, the stress and Normal. He thought that she made a good decision in working only for Freak Nation. Anyway, she still had all the passes she needed to get around the city.  
  
"Did your contacts find anything about him?" she asked.  
He knew who she was talking about. He had never seen her so eager to take revenge.  
"Nothing yet." he paused. "And I don't think they'll find anything. He knows how to cover his tracks."

"Not anyone is that good!" she sighed a little frustrated.  
"We'll find him." he assured.  
"I hope. I'll continue to worry for my baby and anyone of us around here."

"I know." he said closing the distance between them and taking her in his embrace. Instantly, her tension eased."We'll find him." he reassured.  
  
A silence fell upon them.  
  
"I was wondering..." she trailed off.  
"What?" "Well, where did Lydecker got the vial?" she expressed.  
"What do you mean?" he asked one eyebrow raised.  
"The Chinese were supposedly the only one to have the last component to stabilize the formula they found. And yet, here he gives me a full vial."

"Maybe they found a way around it." he guessed.  
"I don't know."

"So you don't trust Lydecker."

"I never have. And we'll all live longer if none us trust him. We should prepare us for a plan B Alec. I have a bad feeling that soon something will happen to us. Something bad." she told him.  
  
**At the outskirts of Seattle.  
**  
"Hello Deck!" greeted Levallois.  
"Aurelien." replied the colonel."They made pretty good damage." he commented seeing the French's face.  
"I'll have surgery in a few months. Enjoy the view while you can." the French snapped.  
"Why are you here?" Lydecker asked.  
"It didn't go as we planned." Levallois stated.  
"The fact that she's pregnant wasn't planned." stated Donald."I need her to be alive, and well. After that we'll see."

"What am I supposed to say to the Chinese now!"

"You already double crossed the Chinese when you called me four months ago!" yelled Deck.  
"So? I still need them to back off. And they won't since they think I still have her! I need just one X5 for them Deck!"

"I cannot give you that."

"Come on Deck!" Levallois said. "You know you need me."

"I said no!" said Lydecker. "If you want to give them something, why don't you just give them one of your kids."

"You know they want X5s."

"And I said no!" Lydecker backed away and jumped back in his SUV.  
  
**Two months later.  
**  
It was now clear to everyone that she was pregnant and if her round belly wouldn't betray that fact, her cravings and her moods were clear hints.  
  
"Alec!" she yelled from their bedroom.  
Alec sighed. Six more months and it will end.  
"Yes honey?" he replied from the kitchen.  
"Where's my ice cream? I thought you said you were going to get me a coffee ice cream!" she complained. "And the shrimps? I want shrimps too!" He entered the room with her ice cream in one hand and a huge plate of shrimps and some mayonnaise.  
Her face lit up at the sight of the food.  
"Great!" she cried her hands already reaching out.  
"You do realize it was hard to find the shrimps, right?" he tried.  
"If you could find them within two hours, it means that it wasn't that hard." He was going to contradict her but in a sense she was right: with the right contact, you could always have what you want, at anytime of the day! What bothered him was the fact that it was 3AM and unlike her he didn't have shark DNA. It was the tenth night she had woke him and told him to go find her something that she craved for. Once, she even asked for raw meat! (A/N:I know someone who really asked that, so i'm not kidding)  
And usually when she woke him up, she managed to keep him away from sleep until the next morning.  
  
But the night after, it was not Max's craving that woke him up. It was the loud banging on their door.  
  
"I'm coming!" yelled Alec. For once that she was asleep, someone had to come and bother them. "This better be good." he muttered under his breath. Max still didn't wake up though she shifted in bed.  
  
He opened violently the door.  
  
"Bullet?" he said surprised to see the teenage X6 on his threshold.  
"Familiars!" Max woke up, her instincts telling her that something was wrong. Very wrong. She went up to Alec.  
"What's wrong?" "Get dressed, I think you'll be safer at HQ. We have Familiars in TC."

"What? Why? I can take care of myself Alec! The fact that I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't fight!" she yelled.  
"It's not what I meant honey!" Damn hormones he thought. "I'd rather have an eye on you always. Make sure that you're ok. It's more for me than for you." She seemed to hesitate but finally nodded and went to dress up.  
  
**Headquarters.**  
  
Within ten minutes they were at the center of command.  
  
"What do we have?" asked Alec. He was responsible for all the defense of Terminal City with Mole.  
"They are heading to the Clinic," informed the lizard man. "We already have three units moving onto them and two others for back up."

"You have them on comms?" he asked.  
Mole nodded.  
"Tell them to shoot on sight. Don't engage any close fight!"

"My pleasure." said Mole grinning.  
  
Alec turned around to see Max sleeping in a chair. 'I can't believe that she's sleeping right now!'  
  
"Oh, shit!" cried a male's voice in the comms.  
"What's wrong?" asked Alec.  
"They have explosive. They are entering the building."

"How many of our people are still in the Clinic?" questioned Alec.  
"Ten, all pregnant. All X5, they were supposed to pass their monthly exam." informed Dix.  
His eyes turned immediately to Max. "All units do all you can to take them out and try to protect all our units still inside the Clinic."

"Roger that." answered the same voice at the other end.  
  
Two minutes later, they heard the explosion.  
  
"Unit one, what's your status?" Mole asked.  
"One of us down, three of the units in the Clinic retrieved." "Unit two?" asked Alec.  
No answer came.  
"Unit three?" he called out.  
"Explosive disabled. We captured one of them sir." stated their CO.  
"Unit one, report: All familiars are dead except the one held by unit three."

"Good, do you have unit two on visual?" Alec inquired.  
"Yes." a female's voice told him."All down. The Familiars too. Four females X5 dead. All pregnant." she said anger in her voice.  
  
"What was that?" Mole asked. "They didn't care if they were going to die or not."

"They want to kill the next generation. To kill our kids and our women. If we don't have kids..." "They'll be no mutants in the few years to come to bother them!" said Mole.  
"To all units, establish a secure perimeter. I'm coming down." He was reluctant to leave her. But all familiars were dead and the secure perimeter must have been established by now.  
"Watch her!" he ordered to an X5. The black handsome guy nodded. He was a bit taller than Alec. The name was Jon, if Alec remembered right.  
"Yes sir." Jon agreed.  
Alec took off with Mole and another X5 named Fred who was in his former unit back at Manticore.  
  
He kept thinking about Max at the center of Command.  
  
"It's not wise to keep him here." said Mole talking about the familiar.  
"What harm can they do? We already have a leak in our ranks. And in Lydecker's too. Though I'm not sure about him."

"Ok. But can we kick his ass."

"You're free to do as you please. Just make sure he's still alive when I get back later. Gotta go." "She's okay." said Mole.  
"After today, and what happened three months ago, I won't take a chance."  
  
When he arrived at HQ she was still asleep. He picked her up and walked to their apartment. She was safe in his arms; their baby was safe too.  
  
**Mess Hall.  
**  
The morning after, there was a meeting at the Mess Hall. Max was back in her position of leader. She didn't want Alec to take care of it, though they had agreed after the incident with Levallois that until she gave birth to their child, Alec would be in charge. Not that she agreed easily. But this matter concerned her, and all the women in TC. She had to be the one talking.  
  
"You all know what happened yesterday. Seven of our pregnant women have been killed by Familiars. You know what it means, and what they intend to do." said Max.  
All transgenics nodded knowing full well what would be the consequences of the slaughter of their women and their children: within one generation, the mutants would disappear.  
"Measures must be taken. From this day on, no women will be allowed to wander alone, even in the streets of Terminal City. All Units are responsible of the security of their females while they are in Terminal City. The X females that work outside, I'm sorry girls but we will have three shadows following us around."

"We can take care of ourselves!" shouted a female in the back.  
"I know." stated Max with authority. "But I don't want to lose any of you. And I don't want us to be surprised the way were last night. This is a matter of survival, our survival, and I won't budge on that one." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Four hours later, every female transgenic had their personal bodyguard, most of them the mate of the females. But for Max and Alec, an additional X5 had been assigned to them. As a leader of Terminal City, she didn't have the right to die; and Alec as her second in command, he couldn't really take a chance to get shot while protecting Max. That's why Jam was assigned to them to look over the two.  
Jam reminded her of Herbal and they really got along together. He was a real friend, the first X5 friend beside Alec. Well she got along with Biggs and Cece but they were dead and many people saw her as unapproachable. She was happy he was assigned to her.  
"So Jam? I can't believe you're not mated yet!" she teased.  
"You're proposing?" he teased back.  
They smiled at each other as they walked toward what remained of the former Clinic.  
"We're gonna be okay.'" said Jam, his tone serious. " You're doing fine. You made the right decision."

"Why? You had a doubt?" she asked her eyebrows raised.  
"Not a single minute!" he replied grinning.  
"Good. Now let's see the damage so I can make my report to that asshole and then get my daily nap." she commented.  
"I thought you had shark DNA or something?"

"With the baby, it's different. Can't wait to know if it's a girl or boy."

"Got to wait two more weeks." he said gently.  
"Yeah, i know. But I'm impatient."  
  
**Freak Nation-HQ  
**  
Max had just finished her report to Lydecker. She had Alec tagging along, with Jam and Zane.  
  
"What's with the shadows?" asked Lydecker.  
"Mere precautions." she replied dryly.  
"I see the security has been reinforced around Terminal City." Stated the older man.  
"You know as well as I that I don't discuss those matters with you. Supplies, ok. Missions, ok. But the security of my own kind, I don't think you give a shit so back off."

"Hormones making you moody?"

"I never needed hormones to hate you Deck. Now, can I go? Sweetie pie needs her afternoon nap."

"How do you know it's a girl?" he asked.  
"Don't, but Alec would like a boy. He said that if our son would be half like his father, I would have the hardest time of my life during his teenage years. And then I told him, what if she was a girl. I saw his face turning red of anger imagining boys stalking his daughter. So..." she stopped. "Why am I talking to you anyway?" she sighed and joined her three shadows.  
Jam got her home and as soon as she reached her bed she fell asleep.  
  
**Max and Alec's Appartment.  
**  
Jam was still there when Alec got home.  
  
"She still asleep?" he asked.  
"Yeah." informed Jam. "As soon as she got here. I guess, I can go for now?" he asked.  
"Yeah, you can. Night Jam."

"Night Alec. Oh, Joshua said, he'll drop by. And Zane wanted to see her. She was still asleep so he decided to go."

"Thanks."

"She's easy to baby-sit"  
  
**Mess Hall  
**  
The moment he stepped into the Mess Hall, Zane knew he was in deep trouble though there was no one there beside Toshi, a X5 that reminded him of Brin. He met her months ago, a few days after he arrived at TC.  
  
"Hey Toshi!" he greeted. Something in her scent was different but he couldn't point what. "Where's your guardian?" he teased.  
"He left. He went to drink with his friends. I'm supposed to clean the Mess anyway so." He noticed she was struggling to maintain her face blank.  
"I know you don't like the whole guardian thing but..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Toshi had crushed her mouth on his.  
"What the hell?" he managed to say.He was starting to get affected by her pheromones.  
"I'm in heat." purred Toshi.  
"Oh, God."  
  
The day after, when Zane woke up, he couldn't remember how he and Toshi got to her apartment. Yet, there he was lying on his back next to a naked Toshi, curled up to him. Quietly, he rose from the bed and exited the apartment. Somehow, he felt he wasn't doing the right thing. But he didn't jump on her right? It was up to her conscience. Not his.  
  
It was 4 in the morning and he needed to talk. Without thinking, his feet led him to Max and Alec's apartment. Before he could knock, the door swung open on a very awaken and cursing Alec.  
  
Zane was the first to regain speech.  
"I hope you were not cursing after my sister!" he said.  
Alec smiled. "What are you doing here?" asked her sister's husband.  
"I need to talk to her."

"Jam said you dropped by earlier."

"Yeah."

"Alec!" yelled a feminine voice. "I'm still hearing you. If I don't have those candies in less than one hour I swear I'm gonna kick your ass! And anyway who are you talking too!" shouted Max from the room.  
"It's getting worse each night." murmured Alec.  
"I heard that!" yelled Max.  
Zane entered the appartment.  
"Hey Lil sis!" greeted Zane.  
"Oh, it's you. Is he gone?" she asked.  
"He's running." he chuckled. "You should go easy on him. He's tired, he worries about you, about the baby. He needs to sleep." She sniffed the air.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"You smell different. With the baby, my senses are very sensitive." She looked at him quizzically then she understood. "You smell like sex!" she shouted.  
Zane's face reddened.  
Max wasn't the gossiping girl type but knowing that Zane was a girl magnet, she wondered who it was this time.  
"What's with the face?" she inquired.  
"I need to talk to you."

"Is there a problem?"

"She was in heat." he declared.  
"Wh-what...huh?...did I hear you right? You said that this girl whoever it was, was in heat!" He nodded avoiding her gaze.  
"What are you doing here? What's the problem? Is she already mated?"

"Not that I know of..." he finally said.  
"Zane, you've just mated!"

"No! No! No!" Zane shook his head in denial.  
"Oh yes, you did!" she shouted. "Bro, you shouldn't be here! You should be with her! She's gonna be upset when she wakes up. God, I told you to talk with Alec when you arrived here, to catch you up on what you didn't know. I bet you both got drunk!" Zane shrugged his shoulders. Well, they did got drunk, more like tried.  
"Come sit." she patted the side of her bed and begun explaining to him about heat.  
Zane's eyes were wide open. He had listened carefully to what Max was telling him. When she finally stopped talking, he remained silent for a while.  
"You-you mean that she may be pregnant now?" he said.  
"Duh!" she exclaimed. "Why did you leave anyway? You know better than that don't you?"

"I don't know, I panicked." he was panicking again.  
"Okay. Calm down." She took him in her embrace though she knew that her brother's mate wouldn't like the smell of her scent on him. "You panicked because you don't like her?" she guessed.  
"No!" the conviction in his voice surprised both of them.  
"Oh, my gosh! Zane is hooked up!" Max was really exited about the turning of events! "Zaney is in love! Zaney is in love!" she began to chant.  
"Would you shut up!" She tried very hard to contain her laughter and managed to do so after a few minutes.  
"I'm not in love okay! I'm not whipped like Alec." Max hit him.  
"Don't you talk like that about my husband!" she yelled.  
"Okay. But what do I do now?" "I don't know, I'm not a male. But my advice, if you want to give it a try: go find her. Anyway, your instincts will tell you to go back to her. You will want nobody else to touch her." stated his sister.  
  
And that he did. But when he reached her apartment she wasn't there. Then he thought of where she could be and headed to the sparring room. That's were they met months ago when he arrived in TC, rescued by Max and Alec. When Max finally let him alone, he went for a walk and found the sparring room with her punching out her anger. Later, she told him that Drill and her had an 'argument' because he thought that girls couldn't hold a gun correctly. As if she was an ordinary girl!  
  
Flashback.  
"I swear, it's like all the males in here have forgotten that we are X5 too, not just plain ordinary girls! The only girl that they respect here is Max!" and with that she punched hard on the punching bag. She continued punching during a few more minutes and then, she stopped.  
"The name's Toshi." she said introducing herself.  
"Zane."

"Oh...You're one of the O9ers." she exclaimed.  
"Yeah. You're gonna blame me for that?" he asked a bit unsure.  
She smiled. "No. I kinda admire you. You had guts to do that. Of course, we paid the high price for your escape but, if we weren't over that, then your sister wouldn't be in charge here."

"I guess." he replied. "You often do this when you're upset?"

"Yep. At least I didn't kill somebody to ease my anger. And practice is always a good thing." "Mind if I spar with you?" he asked. "I lack ten years of experience but I'm still an X5, right." "Right."  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
That was how they met, and how their friendship started. Yet, he never made a move on her. He went on several dates with single female X5 of the population of TC but he never made a move on Toshi.  
  
She was punching on the punching bag when he entered the sparring room. But he felt another presence. Instantly, he was in soldier mode. He smelled the other male. Toshi wasn't in heat anymore but he still could smell her.  
  
"Where were you?" she yelled.  
"I was...I " he stammered.  
"What's wrong with you! Why did you leave me? If you didn't want to mate with me that bad, you could have reasoned with me. I was just in heat for one hour then! You must have smelled it!"

He didn't say anything. He didn't know how to say it.  
"God! I'm not even good at picking out my mate! I choose a broken one! Who would have the idea of leaving a girl after having sex with her! Thought you were better than that!"

"You want me as your mate?" he had to ask.  
"Well I wouldn't have mated with you! You're really stupid and incompetent!" Zane turned to face Drill.  
"I'm not even capable of choosing a good mate! Why did I choose you anyway! Huh? Can't believe I chose you."

"Get out of here!" he ordered to the other X5. Drill shrugged his shoulders and exited the room.  
Once he left, he faced Toshi.  
"Now, what?" she shrieked.  
He approached her like a hawk in the sky, watching his prey.  
"You know, you're driving me crazy." he said, his voice husky.  
That turned her on.  
He had pinned her to the wall. He whispered in her ear.  
"I don't know anything about mating. Would you mind telling me about it?" The way he said it, made her melt and her legs would not carry her. But he got her before she fell and now she felt a strong grip on her waist.  
"Easy." he said in the same tone. "I'll show why you chose me!" He brushed slightly his lips on hers, and that made her shiver with pleasure and raised goose bumps all over her body.  
  
When Alec came home with the box of candy, Max was sleeping. Yet, it was like she was aware of his presence the minute he entered the room.  
  
"Hey, come here." she said.  
He crawled in the bed next to her and put his arms around her.  
"Sorry for yelling at you." apologized Max.  
"It's okay. I guess I'm tasting the worst right now." he teased. She pocked him gently in the ribs. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Poor baby." she said playfully.  
"You know I would do anything for you." said Alec.  
"Yeah. I know." she assured.  
"Good."

"Would you find me a third shadow then?" she asked.  
"Why, you don't want Jam anymore?" he inquired.  
"Oh no. It's just that, Zane has mated."

"Oh, that's why he wanted to talk to you." Alec said.  
"Yep. I thought you told him everything about mating and heats!" she reproached.  
"Sorry!" he said. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Don't know, but if I'd take a wild guess, I'll say Toshi."

"He never made a move on her." he commented.  
"Exactly." she replied.  
"I don't see." said Alec.  
"Well, he treats her differently from the girls he normally dates. He's more protective of her than with any other girl he's been with and when we assigned the shadows, I saw some kind of sadness in his eyes, when he was assigned to me."

"Toshi it is then." he concluded.


	4. What's lost is found

**A/N: Okay, so i really have to say i'm sorry!!! So sorry...the update won't be often, but more regular, i think from now on.  
I'll let you immediately get to the story so that no one of you will kill me.  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed, i hope you'll like this one...For those who read 'Feral' it's not the end...**

****

* * *

****  
A young man in his twenties, he's walking in the streets of Seattle. Suddenly, he's pulled back against a wall and he feels the electric jolts hit him. 'Tazers. Fuck!'  
  
Later on, he wakes up, hanging by the ceiling, hands cuffed. He doesn't open his eyes immediately but he's aware of his surroundings. He recognizes the language. Chinese. Perry remembered that he was sent on two mission's in China with Alec once. 'They should know by now that I have disappeared.'

* * *

Terminal City-HQ.  
  
Alec was expecting Perry, an X5 from his former unit to come soon. He had an appointment with Max and Sam Carr to know the sex of the baby. She would kill him if he weren't on time.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Alec.  
  
"He's not back yet," informed Mole.  
  
"He was supposed to come back as soon as he established contact! That's not complicated."  
  
"Unless, he got delayed."  
  
"That's not good, that's not good at all." murmured Alec. "I've known him for years, he's never messed up about this kind of mission." he stated. "I can't go if he's not here."  
  
"Legde can take care of things. Tara is with Gem and their baby."  
  
Alec seemed to hesitate a little bit but nodded. He didn't want to piss off Max especially in her state, the hormones and all...  
  
"Ok, give me a call when he comes back." Alec said and headed toward their apartment.

* * *

Sam Carr's Clinic  
  
"Are you both sure you want to know the sex of the baby? Asked the doctor.  
  
"Yep." nodded Max.  
  
"Ok, so lets do this."  
  
A few minutes later, Sam Carr pointed from the screen.  
  
"See here, two heartbeats."  
  
"We're going to have twins?" said an incredulous and euphoric Max.  
  
"And this one is a girl, and this one is a girl too."  
  
"Now, who's going to have the hardest time during their teenage hood?" teased Max.  
  
"Don't worry. They're grounded until they'll reach there 30's!"  
  
Max just smiled. She was happy and though Alec wanted a boy, she knew by the way his face lit up that he was really happy.  
  
"I love you." she whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
That's when Alec's phone went off.  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"It's Ledge. It's been one hour Alec, so I sent a team to see if he was ok."  
  
"So? Where is he?" asked Alec.  
  
"From what we know, he's been kidnapped." stated Ledge.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Watch your language near the babies!" scolded Max. She wasn't listening to Alec's conversation and all her attention was focused on the screen.  
  
Carr handed her a picture of the two babies.  
  
"Oh, they're the most beautiful babies I've ever seen." she said.  
  
"Perry has been kidnapped." There was no other way to put it.  
  
"What?"  
  
Immediately, Max was back in soldier mode.  
  
"They sent a team?" she asked.  
  
"Of course they did." Alec said his tone harder than intended.  
  
"Ok, calm down honey. We'll go back to TC. Here we can't do anything. Thanks Sam."  
  
"You're welcome." said the doctor. "Before you go, here! Some books you may find interesting about the baby."  
  
"Thanks." she said again and she exited the room with her husband.  
  
One minute they were the normal couple, and the other they were the leaders of a transgenic army.

* * *

HQ-Terminal City  
  
"So what do we have?" asked Alec as soon as he set foot in the center of command.  
  
"We've got witnesses. Kids. Said the aggressor's used Tazers." informed Mole.  
  
"Good. That means he's still alive." said Max.  
  
"Anything else?" inquired Alec.  
  
"The kid saw the face of one of the aggressors. And guess what, he was a Chinese."  
  
"Don't they ever give up!" complained Max.  
  
She was worried. Memories came back to her.  
  
"Dix, see if there's a military convoy that left the sector." she asked. "And check the hoverdrones too."  
  
"Meanwhile, I think I'm going to pay a visit to my contact." said Alec.  
  
"Take a team with you. Nobody is leaving TC on their own now, even the males! Understood." ordered Max.  
  
All nodded.

* * *

South Market  
  
"So!" cried Alec, his anger rising. Seneca was with him along with Zane and Toshi. "To whom did you sell my friend!"  
  
The man, in his late thirties could barely breath. Alec's grip on his neck was so strong. The X5 released it just enough to let him speak.  
  
"Speak, or die." warned 494.  
  
"Ok! Ok! There was this guy. He came to see me the other day. Said he was looking for X specimens. Then you called, and said that you were sending me one of you friends for our little business. I know who you are so I thought that your friend was probably an X5 too. Times are hard you know. I needed the cash. So I called the guy back."  
  
"The guy's name?" inquired Alec.  
  
"You know as much as I do that I don't keep names." the man stated.  
  
"Make the call. Say you have other X5's coming to see you. A female and a male. Is that ok Toshi?" he asked the female X5.  
  
"As long as Zane is coming with me."  
  
"Don't worry we'll be watching you ok?" reassured Alec.  
  
"You don't worry. This is what I was born to do remember!" she said.  
  
"Seneca, call base. Say we have a hint."

* * *

HQ-Terminal City.  
  
"Found a military convoy leaving two hours ago Max." informed Dix.  
  
"Final destination?"  
  
"They haven't left Seattle yet. Near the docks, sector 8.", stated the nomalie.  
  
"Ok. Mole assemble a team, we're bringing our soldier home."  
  
"I'm already on it." Mole said grinning.  
  
"The compound they're in, we would need someone inside." advised Dix.  
  
"It's Seneca Max." intervened Luke. " Says they have a hint."  
  
"What kind of hint?"  
  
Luke explained to her Alec's plan.  
  
"Ok, now we have someone inside Dix. Tell them what they need to know."  
  
The nomalie nodded.

* * *

South Market  
  
"Here they come." whispered Alec. He and Seneca were hiding while Zane and Toshi played baits.  
  
Once they had the two X5's in their truck, Alec and Seneca followed them to the base were Max, Mole and his crew were already waiting.  
  
"What are you doing here?" shouted Alec.  
  
"What do you think? Taking care of my people!" Max snapped.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. Do you need me to remind you!"  
  
"Stop it! I'm still the leader here!" she said with authority. "I maybe pregnant but I'm not an invalid. Plus, I'm not going in. I'll stay in the truck with three X6's, I'm going to be ok. This is important. I'm not going to stay in TC and wait for you to come back. I'll go crazy if I don't do anything."  
  
"Then pick the babies' name."  
  
She hit him.  
  
"Get your head in the game soldier and forget about your mate!" she shouted.  
  
Alec switched to his soldier mode though, a part of him was now always afraid for her. If something would happen to her, he knew that he would die.

* * *

General Lee's base.  
  
Zane and Toshi were now inside the compound as "prisoners". They found a way around the sedatives thanks to Luke and Dix. And a touch of genius from Alec. Isn't he your favorite X5?  
  
They besieged the building in less than fifteen minutes.  
  
Mole was thrilled when he saw the Chinese's armory.  
  
Alec was more interested in the General. He knocked him out and asked one of the X5's to put him in one of the trucks.

* * *

TC-General Lee's cell.  
  
"Wake up old man!" shouted Alec.  
  
The General rose from the floor and Alec motioned for him to sit on the only chair in the room.  
  
"Why am I still alive?" asked the Chinese.  
  
"Maybe because our leader needs some information from you, and she's not really into killing people. I am though." he said grinning, a feral hint in his eyes.  
  
"Calm down honey, we don't want to scare our guest do we?" said a feminine voice.  
  
Lee recognized the girl. 'Oh, so they rescued her. And she even was their leader. A fact that Levallois didn't mention.'  
  
"452." he whispered.  
  
"Long time that I haven't heard that designation. It makes me upset. You don't want me to be upset Lee? Do you?" she said frowning.  
  
A X6 came in with a comfortable chair.  
  
"You don't mind if I sit, do you Lee? I mean my back is killing me with the babies." said Max as if it was the most normal thing to do, to sit there with one of her kind's enemy's.  
  
"We're going to have twins, both girls. You wanna see their first pictures?"  
  
The general wasn't answering.  
  
"It's alright, I forgot them in my office anyway."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" asked Lee a little apprehensively.  
  
"Well, my husband was wrong when he said that I had a problem with the killing, I don't want Lydecker to find you here, so after I'm finished with you...well I guess I'll give you to Perry. You know the one you captured; the first one. He's not very happy you know. Said that the time he spent with you wasn't really pleasant. Can you believe it?" the sarcasm showing in her voice.  
  
The general gulped.  
  
"I came down here to know if you're going to make it difficult for me to get the information I want from you. So? Which way do you want it? Easy, not easy?"  
  
The Chinese remained silent.  
  
"My husband told me that you called Levallois a few weeks ago. Where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know." said the general.  
  
"You're sure you don't know, coz in about three seconds, I'll go, and I'll leave you alone with him." she nodded to Alec.  
  
Again, the general gulped. Something in the young man's eyes made him shudder.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok, have it your way. I'll be back in, say five minutes."

* * *

Five minutes and some bruises later.  
  
"Are you still alive under that?" asked Max when she saw the Chinese with so many bruises. "Are you ready to answer my question now?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes, don't let him approach me again." chocked the General.  
  
"Ok. He'll stay away. Now, we chat a bit huh?" said Max caressing her round belly. The girls were bumping hard in her, and she could feel them making flips. Sure they were aerial like their mother.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I didn't lie to you when I told you that I don't know where he is. What I do know is that he double crossed us." He paused a moment. "Two years ago he bought us the same component that you wanted. He took all the stock we had. About six months after that he came back all disfigured and he told us that if we still were interested in the X5s. Said he could find a way to send us three at least. But, that he wanted one in particular. You." he nodded to Max. "So we agreed. It wasn't the first that we tried to get our hands on an X5. A few years ago an American Colonel sold us one..."  
  
"Brin." whispered Max interrupting the man.  
  
"I heard someone freed the specimen." he explained.  
  
Max flinched at the use of the word. 'specimen'. Brin was a person, her sister, not a specimen!  
  
"I think that I'm not wrong if I assume that that someone was you." He made a pause again. "He said that we could have the other X5s but you...I don't know what he wanted to do to you, but he said that he wouldn't kill you. But the plan went sideways, your teams were more trained than we thought, and we ended with only you. The bargain was to give you to him. So we gave you to him. But we didn't have any specimen then. My government decided that if he wanted only the child in you, we could wait. But you were rescued. Yet again, we ended up with nothing. We made the decision to capture one of you by ourselves."  
  
A silence ensued the General outburst.  
  
"Do you know who was his contact at Freak Nation?" she asked.  
  
"No." said the old man.  
  
"Thank you. We'll bury you properly." she announced and then she motioned Perry to come in while her and Alec were heading out of the room.  
  
It was quick, Perry snapped his neck. The General was dead immediately.

* * *

Max's Office  
  
"We have to find the leak. Real quick." said Max.  
  
"You bet. I mean they knew that three X5's were going on the mission. They knew what we were looking for." said Alec.  
  
"At least we know who has the final component." stated Max. "And it's not our best buddy. Do you think I should tell Lydecker?" she asked. "This is an important matter..."  
  
"No." Alec cut in. "I don't trust him. You should apply the same advice you gave me. And either way, if you tell him what we know, Levallois will probably know coz he has someone in. And we don't know who that person is."  
  
"Ok. At least we'll have one less bad guy to worry about. Gone are the Chinese for at least a few months." she concluded. "Come, put your hand here." she took his hand and guided it on her belly where their daughters were bumping.  
After a moment, the babies stopped.  
  
"They're doing flips too." she informed him.  
  
"Aerial, like you." said Alec smiling down on his wife.  
  
"He wants them." she said sadly. "I'll die if I loose them."  
  
"No one is going to take our babies Max. I promise you that." he stated.  
  
"We really need to find that man. If not for me, but for our kind, for our suvival. If we find the cure for the seizures, it'll be better for us."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"I have the formula you know. We won't need Lydecker after we get that precise component." she said.  
  
"You really don't like him do you?" stated Alec.  
  
"Everybody hates him here. Me probably more than everyone else."  
  
Then she switched the subject of the discussion.  
  
"About the names of the babies?" she asked.  
  
"I'll take back what I said in the truck. You won't get to choose their names." he said with authority.  
  
"Why, I'm good at it! I chose yours." she complained.  
  
"I'm the exception hon. Remember the X6s we rescued few days after you burned Manticore?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Bugler? Bullet? Fixit? Zero? Ralph?" said Alec in disbelief.  
  
"For the last one, I'm not the one to blame for that. Coz, if I remember well, you said 'you can always call her Ralph.' And she said that she liked it. I tried to talk her out of it." she explained.  
  
"Ok, maybe I got something to do with that one." he admitted. "But for the rest you're the only one to blame!"  
  
"Anyway, we have all the time. Joshua proposed Annie." she informed.  
  
"That's a name I could accept but I was thinking something more unique you know."  
  
"Something more like you?" she teased.  
  
"Yeah." he agreed. "Don't worry, we'll get them. We'll get through this. Together."  
  
"I guess." she said.  
  
"No guess. It's for sure."

* * *

Freak Nation-HQ.  
  
"Wanted to see me Deck?" Max said entering in her superior's office.  
  
"I've heard there was some movement on your front today." the Colonel stated.  
  
"Yeah so? Nothing unusual." she said.  
  
"You know that you have to report to me each time some of you go out of TC." continued Lydecker.  
  
"Yeah I know. But our treaty says to that if it's a matter of security for my kind, then, I have the right to make those moves." she explained.  
  
"Security?"  
  
"Which are not to be discussed with you." she said.  
  
"Just tell me what happened. It was out of TC so you ought to tell me what happened." he ordered.  
  
She didn't flinch. She looked him straight in the eye. "Perry got busted by some stupid military man and we had to get him back before they shipped him out of the country to some whacko at the other end of the planet." she stated matter of factly and then smiled. He didn't have the time to hide the emotion that passed in his eyes for a few seconds. And then at that precise moment, the babies bumped in her belly. "Ouch! Cuties calm down, we'll soon be home with daddy ok." she said out loud before she could stop herself.  
  
"Cuties?" Donald asked. "You have twins?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"I'm just interested. You know I care for you."  
  
"Whatever." She was still thinking about what she saw in his eyes.

* * *

A month later.  
  
A Dark blond haired girl walked to the gates of TC. She could have been mistaken as Alec's sibling. That is if he had a sister. She was tall, but not too tall. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Yes, she was beautiful. She was too old to be an X6, so she was probably an X5.  
  
The sentries asked her to state her designation and after several minutes, they let her in. Unlike most of the X5's who had just arrived with dusty or dirty clothes, she was pretty clean. She was dressed in all black with sunglasses though the sun was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She walked to the center of command as if she owned the place. Then she spotted Alec, she ran toward him and hugged him.  
  
"Hey 494!" she greeted.  
  
Needless to say that Max wasn't really happy about this display of emotion towards her mate by another female.  
  
"And you're who?" asked Max hands on her hips. It could have been seen as a threat by the new X5 if it wasn't for her round belly.  
  
"I'm X5-783."  
  
Max nearly fainted when she heard the designation. Zane managed to catch her before she hit the floor.  
  
"I didn't know you made the pregnant women work here." said 783 mockingly.  
  
"She's the leader here." informed Alec. "And she's my mate. So watch your mouth 783."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." she shrugged. "By the way I go by Eva now."  
  
Zane raised his head when he heard the name. He had just stepped in HQ when he spotted Alec and Max . His sister was about to faint. He caught her easily.  
  
Realization dawned on Alec when he heard the name. She couldn't be that Eva. The one who died right in front of Max twelve years ago.  
  
"You're Eva?" asked Zane in disbelief.  
  
"What? Do you have a problem with my name?" she snapped back.  
  
"No." Zane stuttered. "It's just that...uh...you can't be..."  
  
"I can't be what?"  
  
"You can't be her..." muttered Zane.  
  
"Can't be who?" she continued.  
  
"Twelve years ago, an X5 saved my sister's life. She stood up for us all. But Lydecker killed her." informed Zane.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Loved it? Please review...


	5. I, Spy

**Author's note : I'm updating more regularly don't i?**

**Anyway, thanks to Senorita-DLH and Mika...**

**A/N#2: It is really Eva...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"I'm not that Eva!" shouted 783.

"But your designation..." Zane trailed off not really daring to believe that this girl was his sister.

Eva was wondering if she should tell them or not.

"As far as I remember I was in the Cybernetic Facility until I was eleven. I was the first they tested the nanocyte's on. I can't be your sister. I'm not 783, I'm X5C-783."

"So you're a cyborg?" inquired Alec as he remembered 'brother' Zack.

"I'm mostly human. Like all of you." said Eva defensively.

"Maybe Lydecker sent you there to fix the hole that you got when he shot you." guessed Zane.

Eva's hand went immediately to her forehead, right between her eyes where she had been shot.

_I didn't tell her it was between the eyes_, thought Zane.

"With Manticore anything is possible." added Alec then he lifted Max from the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Eva.

"Taking care of my wife." he replied with a grin, "Oh, and Eva, I go by Alec now. See you later."

"Is she okay?" Eva inquired.

"Oh, she's just asleep I can feel her heartbeat. She's just emotional with the babies and all. She needs to rest, I'll get her home."

"You sure she doesn't need a doctor or anything?"

_That's weird, thought Zane, why does she sound so concerned._

"Like I told you. It's just the babies that are, in a sense, messing her up." he explained. "Medics said it could happen."

Zane eyed Eva curiously. This wasn't the Eva he knew and loved. And there was something out of place with her. Max had told him about Zack. He was angry at first but then he kinda understood. He was happy that his big brother was probably a happy farm boy lost in Arizona or wherever.

But with Eva, there really was something out of place with her. If Krit and Max were close when they were young, Eva and him were closer. And now, he didn't feel that connection anymore.

"What are you looking at?" said Eva defensively.

"Why are you so defensive?" asked Zane. "You're home now. As far as I know. And nobody is going to judge ya. C'mon! I'll buy you a coffee."

He took her by the hand and led her out of Command.

* * *

They were quietly seated in a booth with their coffee now.

"Come on. Tell me." started Zane.

"Tell you what?" said Eva curious.

"About your life. About what happened in the facility you were in. Did you have a new unit?"

"We weren't put in units. We worked individually. A woman, Renfro was the director."

Zane flinched at the mention of the name. He knew she was the one who was responsible for the death of Tinga. Eva didn't seem to notice.

"Five years later we got someone else. I understood that that bitch got promoted. That woman was really sick." Eva commented.

"Like all those Manticore bastards are not sick!" agreed Zane.

"I think she was the worst." continued Eva. "Heard she chose one of the males and ordered the guy to fuck her."

"Ew!!!!"

"Yeah double ewwww!!!!!! That woman was really sick." oddly she felt connected with the guy though she didn't remember him. And was she supposed to remember?

"Did you have training?" inquired her brother.

"Yeah we did. Like all the others I guess. We were just more monitored I think. After all we were their first experience in the cybernetics. One of us died." she added sadly.

"I'm sorry." said Zane wholeheartedly.

"It's okay. He was in the early stage. If he didn't pass it, he would have died anyway. That's why they put him down. He was an anomalie. So they said." after a moment she added, "I'm the latest update." she said proudly.

_How can they consider updating humans. It made him think about the movie he and Alec saw a few weeks ago. 'Matrix' was it._ They had watched the trilogy while the girls, Toshi, Max, Gem, Tara had spent the day...they didn't really know what the girls were doing but it was probably for the better.

Zane frowned a bit as he heard the pride in her voice. Eva was not a good Manticore soldier. That's why she didn't hesitate to take the gun that night. _Yeah, that night she died, thought Zane._

As Eva looked at him suspiciously, he put on a smile and said, "I missed you those years." and she couldn't tell if he was lying or not, coz it was sincere.

"It's just bizarre I guess." he started. "I thought you were dead and now, you're here, taking a coffee with me. I really missed you."

Eva didn't answer. She'd have to watch this Zane guy. He was weird around her.

"We were really close when we were young." informed Zane.

He had a long inner battle on whether to let that information slip or not.

_So that's why he was all weird, she thought._

"Come on! Continue your story." said Zane.

"My story? There's nothing more left to say."

"Ok. So how did you meet Alec?" he inquired.

"Alec? Oh, 494." She paused. "We did a mission together once. It was in Kazakstan. They need a third 'man', he was with 511. And I didn't saw him here by the way. It was fun. After that I was back at the main facility with Alec and 511. We got along pretty fine." she told Zane.

"I swear that guy has a thing with my sisters." teased Zane.

It took a few seconds for Eva to understand what Zane had said and her lips twitched into a smile.

He smiled back. _Definitely out of place._

"How come you're dressed so well?" he asked. "Most of us had dusty and dirty clothes when we got here."

"I was on a mission." she informed.

Zane didn't like the sound of that and frowned.

"You didn't know Manticore went down?" he inquired.

"I did. But what was I suppose to do? Report to base? Not quite possible. So I remained where I was."

"And where were you?" he asked.

"In a lab. PharmaDen in Japan." she answered.

"You were in Japan?"

"I was spying on them." she pointed out, as she wanted to say that she was completing her mission and not wandering in the streets of Tokyo.

"Not important." he continued. He was relieved to know that she wasn't there to kill someone. "I mean you were in the land of the Samurais, you know! Last week, Alec and I saw a "The Last Samuraï"."

She looked at him as if he was a crazy person.

"It's a pre pulsemovie." he informed her.

"Oh. I remember he really likes to watch TV during the off hours. What's so interesting in it anyway?" she said.

"Max is so going to be pleased when you tell her that. Sometimes she thinks that Alec would rather spend a day with his 'boob tube' than with her."

They both laughed.

"How come they're married?" she asked.

"Well, he proposed and she said yes."

Eva nodded.

"Why are you back now?" she inquired.

"I was fine where I was. Nobody knew who I was. Then four days ago, some South African men came looking for me. I guess I wasn't really what they were looking for with the nanocytes and all, but I figured I was safer with my own than on my own."

Zane shook his head approvingly.

"It's funny you know. Those South Africans, they got me too. Max and Alec rescued me. And I decided to stay."

Then someone blindfolded Zane from behind.

"Guess who?" said Toshi.

"Ah...it couldn't be Toshi." he teased.

She smacked him on the head.

"Come on hon! I knew you were here the minute you set foot in here!"

"You don't introduce us?" said Toshi watching the beautiful dark blond girl in front of her mate.

"Hm...sorry. Eva this is Toshi, my mate. And Toshi, this is Eva. My sister."

Toshi's eyes grew wide.

"Shut up! You don't mean the Eva you used to talk about. Damn, Manticore was really sick."

Once the shock had passed, she pulled out her hand to Eva.

"Anyway, nice to meet you!" Toshi said cheerfully.

* * *

Later that day, Max woke up in Alec's arms.

He knew since she was pregnant, and since the episode with Levallois, she loathed to wake up alone.

"Why aren't you alone in command?" she asked.

"I wanted to be there when you woke up." he said.

"Liar." she teased. They both knew why he was there.

"I know you don't like to wake up on your own especially with the girls." he stroked her now very round belly.

She stretched her arm to take the picture of the babies.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she said marveling the little lives that were growing in her womb.

"They are just like their mother." he agreed and kissed her on the forehead.

"It was really her huh?" she said.

"It was really Eva. I think."

"How did you meet her?" she inquired.

"On a mission. Kazakstan." he answered.

She snuggled closer to him.

"We had fun. Biggs was there too. The first mission we did together." he informed her.

"Was she good?"

"She was very good." he said.

"Better than me?" she mumbled in his chest shyly.

"No one is better that you hon." he lied smiling. Since she was pregnant she asked questions he'd never thought she would ask. Like 'Do you think I'm a good X5? Do you think I'm a good leader? Do you think I'm stupid?' the medics told him that it was just like the cravings, she just felt insecure sometimes. And now she was a bit jealous of her sister. She just needed to be comforted.

"Do you think I'm stupid, being jealous of her?"

"I would never think that you're stupid baby."

"Promise?" she said in a small voice.

"Promise. And anyway, if I thought you weren't able to lead us, I would have told you by now." reassured Alec.

"I love you." she said.

"And I love you more." he replied wholeheartedly.

"I'm happy she's back. Really." said Max. "But there's something with her."

"Your instinct telling you that?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I know she's different."

"Zack changed too from what you told me." he said softly.

"I know he changed. They did something to him. But I could go with that. No, there's something else Alec."

"I believe you honey. Now back to what we were discussing, do you think it would be wise to send Seneca and Jam together. I mean they don't get along that well."

"But they are soldiers. They'll deal with it. Plus they know how important this mission is. I trust them. They'll manage to get over it."

"Ok." he said. "You know I rely on you on that one. It's just that before you didn't seem to like Seneca that much."

"That's because he's a jerk. But he's good at what he does." she paused a moment, thinking. "You know that if you wanted to go..."

"No." he cut in. "I'd rather be here with you. If I go there, I'll mess up. I'll always be thinking of you. I just can't." he said very seriously. "You know I can't get you out of my mind." he added in a teasing tone.

She giggled.

"In three months, those little monsters in my womb will be out." she said as she stroked her belly. "And I'll be on my feet again and we'll go playing little soldiers together again. I promise." she assured.

"I can't wait!" he said and then he took a deep breath. "When will you...?"

"We'll introduce her to mister Lydecker tomorrow. I wonder how he'll react." she said.

The day after.

Max, always followed by three X5s, barged into Lydecker's office. He noticed the new X5s that were with her and the dark blond girl at her side.

"We have a new recruit." she announced.

"Really?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Tell him your designation." said Max with a grin.

"X5C-783." said Eva.

Lydecker froze.

"Also known as Eva." added Max. She noticed the little change in the Colonel before he could hide it. He wasn't at all surprised to see Eva but there was something going on between the two."

"Eva." greeted the Colonel.

"Sir. Long time no see." she said.

"As I remember, I was your last mission soldier." Lydecker said.

Max's eyes grew wide. So she saved Lydecker's life despite orders.

"Do I have a reason to regret letting you live sir?" she said. "And for the record, it wasn't my last mission." she added.

"You were one of the best." agreed Lydecker.

"Well it seems you two already know each other. As she can handle herself and all, I'll let you brief her and I'll head back to my office. If you need me, send a guard. Or do whatever you want." said Max excusing herself.

* * *

Once she was out of hearing range, Lydecker's demeanor changed completely.

"Report Soldier."

"Contact established sir." said Eva.

"Good. Do you think you have their thrust?" he inquired.

"Too soon to tell sir. But she's just like you said she would be. Her weakness is her family." Eva stated.

"That's good Eva. Continue."

"Sir may I ask you how you're going to separate the two of them. They are always together."

"I have a plan for that. Do you know anything about a mission running right now?"

"No. But the X5s that are with her today are different. According to our intel..."

"I know." Lydecker cut in. "I noticed that too."

"It could be that they went on a mission." guessed Eva.

"Probably. Now go back to TC. Tell me before you go where are you 'shadows'?"

"Oh. I don't have any yet. Some of them will be assigned to me tonight. 494 said that I could take care of myself for a few hours."

"You really like him?" inquired Lydecker.

"He's the first friend I had sir." she replied.

"I do understand Eva." the older man said warmly.

"Father..." she whispered.

"You should not call me that while you're here." warned Donald.

"I'm sorry father. But are you sure about this, about what we would...I mean..." she stammered.

"Are you trying to question my orders?"

Immediately, Eva squared her shoulders.

"No, sir."

"Good. Now get back in the field." he ordered.

"Sir, yes sir."

She turned on her heel, got out of the room and went straight back to TC.

* * *

The next month had passed without any incidents and Seneca and Jam were now back from their mission.

"You got it?" asked Alec.

"We got it." Seneca said with pride.

"A whole truck." added Jam.

"Great!" said Max, hands supporting her back. "Now we have everything we need for the formula. Take everything to Dix. He's in the lab."

A few seconds later, Eva appeared.

"Hey!" she said.

Max turned around.

"Oh Eva. How are you?"

"Fine. What's the rush?" the blond inquired.

"Nothing. Seneca and Jam are back from a little run. Furniture and toys for the babies and other things for the pregnant women. We'll open the boxes of toys later. You want to stay and join us?"

Eva was sick and tired of Max's mood.

Oh, she was always in a good mood lately, Alec too by the way, makes you wonder what they did...ugh. _No, don't think about that._ But now, everything she talked about were the babies.

"No." said Eva.

* * *

A few days later, in the TC-Lab.

Dix had a triumphant grin.

"I did it. It works. Bye bye seizures and progeria."

* * *

Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? please review...it makes my day... 


	6. End Game

**A/N : First of all, apologies to all the readers of this fic (if there're still readers...) sorry it took me so long to update...really sorry...don't send death threat please.**

**Now, about this chapter, this one will end this story...you'll probably won't like it, but there's another A/N at the end of the chapter (to read, only after you finish reading the chapter, okay?)**

**Anyway, it was a pleasure to write this story, and i hope you'll like this chapter...**

**Thanks to Senorita-DLH and lydecker wannabe for the reviews! I can't believe it makes two months that i haven't updated this story!

* * *

**

As Dix and a medic team were giving the vaccine to all the population of TC, something else was happening. Something more horrible.

Max was being hauled out of her apartment, and with her pregnancy she couldn't take the risk to hurtthe babies. She was telling herself that it was going to be fine.

She knew it was Eva, but her sister didn't let her speak or defend herself. She just continued to carry Max out of her building then in the sewers.

Along the way, Max fainted, and when she woke up, she was laying on a bed, ankles and wrists tied up, and mouth gagged.

"Hello, baby sister!" said Eva ironically.

"whummpphhhhhhhhhhh!" Max groaned.

"What? I don't understand what you're saying? You want me to get the gag out?"

Max nodded her head, tears falling.

"Not yet, baby sister."

Eva approached her bed with a syringue.

"You're probably wondering what is this?" Eva said talking about the syringue. "This will help you relax, don't worry, you won't sleep. But you'll be relax. And it'll help you for the babies."

Max's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, i know, i know, it's not the time yet, but you know i learned that we have a less longer time of gestation than mere humans. It'll just start the labour, ok?"

And with that, she injected the content of the syringue into Max's body.

"Don't worry, i'll take care of my babies. You know you can't take care of them, you couldn't even take care of your own family and left. You left me behind. How could you take care of babies. In two minutes the labour will start. Try to relax, we wouldn't want you to hurt the babies." Eva whispered in her ear.

All the while, Max was calling Alec to come and get her.

* * *

"Max." Alec whispered. He was at the HQ for one more hour.

"What?" said Mole.

"Something's wrong." Alec said.

"Everything's fine. You worry to much. Plus Jam is there." Mole told him.

"No. Something's wrong." repeated Alec. He rose to his feet, and blurred to the apartment.

Jam was laying in the passage, unconscious.

"Jam! Jam!"

Slowly, Jam stirred.

"Sorry man, she got me by surprise."

"She who? Max. She left?" he asked almost hopeful.

"No. Eva. It was Eva."

Alec's hands fisted in his hair.

"Come on, you're coming with me." ordered Alec.

* * *

"Oh, i'm seeing the head Max." said Eva happily as if everything was normal. "Come on, push it. Push! That's it!" She encouraged.

"You're doing fine. Soon, it'll be finished."

* * *

Lydecker was just about to go to sleep, when Alec left the shadows that he were in.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Lydecker knew that Alec could have killed him.

"Who?"

"Where is she?!" he said more calmly, which meant that he was getting angrier by the minute.

"I don't know where you're talking about."

"Wrong answer." said another voice behind the colonel.

"Hit him." said Alec.

Jam hit Lydecker and the old men fell onto his knees.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled.

"I think he's saying the truth." said Jam.

"Where is Eva?" asked Alec.

"I don't know. She's suppsosed to be in TC. Like all the transgenics. That's where you should be now!"

"We know you used her as a spy." said Jam. "Now, tell the man what he wants to know because he just had his wife kidnapped by your little protégé!"

"Where is she!" shouted Alec.

"Eva is not..."

Lydecker didn't have the time to finish his answer, as once again, he was hit. This time it was Alec, it was really really painful. Alec lifted him by the throat.

"Where is she!" he asked once again. "This is the last time i ask it, you know that i could easily snap your neck."

"I don't know, but she has a tracer on her. My people could trace her." the colonel managed to say.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" said Jam ironically.

"Get dressed, your coming with us." ordered Alec to the older man.

* * *

Once they were in the car, Alec called Dix.

"Dix, you have the signal?"

"Yeah. She's not that far, two blocks from TC. Must be because of her condition." Dix informed him.

"Thanks."

"Alec, i don't want to worry you, but, she didn't receive the shot yet. She said that we had to think of the kids and the other females first, she didn't take the shot i gave her."

Alec's jaw clenched.

"In a situation of stress, with her pregnancy, it is likely possible that she'll have a seizure." declared Dix. "You have to find her, very soon."

"I know Dix." Alec hissed. "Call you back later. Send Seneca in his time at the same location you gave me, ok?"

"They're already heading there. Mole's with them. Said he'd come so his Princess wouldn't do anything stupid."

"I won't do anything stupid." Alec said.

* * *

"Max! Look at my beautiful baby girl. Isn't she wonderful? She's beautiful just like me." said Eva as she held one of the twins in her hands.

_Please give me my baby, pleaded Max in her head._ She couldn't even speak with the gag. All she could do was crying. New contractions hit her, telling her that soon, her other baby will be born.

"Oh, stop crying. She's fine. I don't have names yet for them but i'll be thinking about it." Eva said.

* * *

Alec and the others entered the building, and searched for every room.

* * *

"There, my second baby is coming! Come on honey, come and see mommy." purred Eva.

"There you are. You did good Max. But now, it's time for me and my babies to go."

She took out the gag.

"Please, please! Give me my babies!" pleaded Max, her mouth dry.

"Your babies. Max, baby sister, i gave life to them! Oh, you're still bleeding. Sorry i don't have the time for you anymore. But remember i never wanted for you to die, ok."

The twins were crying loudly now, as if hearing their mother call for them had triggered something in them.

"Hush!" ordered Eva. But that only made them cry even more loudly.

* * *

"Block D Alec!" called Jam in his talkie.

Max was laying, lifeless on a bed, her ankles and wrists tied up, still bleeding.

"She doesn't have a pulse." said Jam.

"Where the medic team?" asked Alec.

"On their way." informed Mole.

"There is something else Alec. She took her babies."

"It's too early." said Alec in a croaked voice.

"Not that much." informed Dix on the radio. "We have a less longer time of gestation than humans."

* * *

Alec arrived in the room his wife was laying.

"I'm sorry honey." he whispered in her ear though she probably didn't hear him.

Jam had untied her wrists and ankles.

He kissed her on the lips and tasted the saltyness of her tears.

"Alec, the medic team is here. Let them do their work. Alec, Alec!"

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her.

Lydecker entered the room.

"You don't have the right to be here!" Alec yelled. "Look at what you've done!"

"I'm sorry Alec. I never wanted this for Max, I..."

Alec hit him with all his strength and the colonel collapsed on the ground.

"Don't you dare say her name!"

* * *

One block away, Eva had watched the arrival of Alec.

"Your dad is faster than i thought, but not fast enough."

The girls haven't yet stopped to cry.

"Don't worry you'll forget them soon."

She exited the building she was on top of and got on a black SUV.

* * *

"Is she dead?" asked Alec.

"She's in a coma. And i think it's best for her in her situation. It'll give time for her body to recover." said the chief medic. "But for someone in her state, we don't have the necessary equipment to maintain her alive."

"Call doctor Carr."

* * *

Sam Carr and Alec were outside Max's room.

"Tell me there's something you could do?"

"I'm sorry Alec. But i think that your people should give her the vaccine you made. It won't help, but if she wakes up, it'll prevent seizures."

"They already did."

"Another problem is to keep her here."

"Money is not a problem." Alec interrupted.

"No. She's an X5. And if someone hears that there's a transgenic here, especially here, the Chinese, the South – African, will come here, and take her. I don't have enough security as it is."

"Don't worry, Seneca's team will be here, 24/7. They are discreet. Nobody will notice them. **I **will be here myself everyday."

* * *

Eva reached Canada and stepped out of the car she wasin with the babies.

"Aurélien. It's nice to see you again."

His face has been 'restored'. He pulled her to him for a kiss.

"It's pleasure to have you back Eva. Where are my babies."

"Our babies. As she lifted the coffin, in which the babies where asleep, probably tired from all the tears and scream.

"It was easy?" the french guy asked.

"Really easy. But those little punks woudn't stop crying! I thought i was going crazy."

"It's normal, they want their mother."

Eva hit him.

"I **am **their mother."

"Of course honey, of course."

* * *

**A/N : ok, so again sorry for taking this long to update...then, well as you can see, i cannot leave it like this...so i'll make a sequel to this story...i really needed a fresh start, so...i hope you'll be reading it...it'll be posted at the end of the hollidays probably, so be patient...meanwhile, read my other stories.**

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? review...it makes my day...


End file.
